Embrace
by Lria
Summary: It wasn't before long, had she realized she could never win against him. Shigure/Yukina Short oneshot.


**A/N: ** PLEASE EXCUSE THIS CRAPPY FIC, I REALLY LOVE THIS MANGA, BUT I NEVER HAD ANY GOOD ENOUGH OF IDEAS TO DO FOR IT. SO I CAME UP WITH THIS SIMPLE ONE AND IT'S DNIOFJKDF BAD AND OMG AND I DON'T EVEN GET IT MYSELF AND...

okay maybe i should just let you read it.. DDDDD:

enjoy ? (not D:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Watashi ni xx Shinasai! _All I own is my crappy writing skills and this crappy piece of writing.

* * *

To some people, it was only of a simple movement. A simple wrap of the arms. A simple action of holding someone close.

An embrace. A hug.

But to this girl, it meant so much more.

It wasn't like she never gotten embraced before; she did, but she never felt it in such a way.

Her heart had never beaten so rapidly before, thumping on the inside of her chest like it was ready to burst out at any time. And every time he would tighten his hold around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him, it only made it increase. But it wasn't just hers that was pounding wildly.

His was too.

Then, slowly closing her eyes, she held him close to her, and rested her head against his chest; hearing the melodic beat of their hearts. It sounded as if they were joined, one beat after another; in sync. She liked it. It calmed her, soothed her; but at the same time, her heart was still thundering loudly.

"_Shigure..."_

The girl quickly shot her eyes open, wide in shock.

Did she just call out his name? No! She couldn't! No! She – She...

She had lost.

Lifting her head off him, she shoved him away from her in a rough manner; wiping off the flushed expression she had in a matter of seconds before. He stumbled back and bumped a few chairs and desks behind him, thankfully not knocking them down.

She slowly breathed in and out, trying to relax her quick pulse rates. Then, silently, she gazed at him; golden brown orbs fusing into chocolate, her eyes sharp.

She didn't lose. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible.

His response to her glare was a smirk; his lips curved up slightly more on one side, as he stared back up at her with an innocent face. She growled, remembering the challenge.

Hearing the small frustrated noise she let out, the teenage boy only smirked wider, walking to her. He mentally muttered, _Thank you God, for giving me all this luck today. _And the wall he saw behind her only helped him even more.

The girl caught this. Swiftly, she took a gawk to see what he was looking at, only to realize she was trapped.

Two hands smacked against the wall on either side of her, locking her in place. She slowly shifted her attention back to him, afraid.

And what she was met with was that smug smile of his. "Not so tough now, are we?" He whispered to her, chuckling slightly.

She tried to not let her frustration leek out; she refused to blush, and refused the beginning of the abnormal speed that her heart was going to beat again.

But to no avail.

She could do nothing as he leaned closer to her, his face inching gradually nearer to hers. Her cheeks immediately flamed when she felt his hot breath on her, making her skin feel like it was burning; as if they were on fire.

What made her buck her knees and pant unevenly was when his breath reached her sensitive ears. She could feel it again, her pulse beating quicker and quicker as he came closer to her; his body leaning on hers for support. She felt like as if she was suffocating in the stifling and sweltering heat.

He stopped when his lips were only a few millimetres away from her ears, before drawling out his message.

"I won." She gulped, feeling his fiery breaths tickle her ear; as he pronounced his words slowly, teasing her. "You have to do whatever I say now."

And with another ragged breath of air, Yukina knew she was defenseless against what he had in stock for her.

* * *

**A/N: **was it ooc ? :S omg someone kill me i hate myself for writing something so sdjeridjskdjfrehdkslkdf crappy ugh. D8

AND I BET YOU NO ONE GETS THIS. okay so its basically about a challenge: shigure is going to hug yukina for a long while, and she can't do or say anything back, no matter what he does during the hug. but then she called out his name, which meant she lost and shigure won the challenge, thus his sentence at the end. D: annd apparently yukina was really determined that she'd win, but when he did, she realized that she was going to be vulnerable against him.

does that make sense ? D:

uggggh whatever it's late so thats why im too lazy to use grammar for my authors notes ... i shall now go to sleeeep.

Anyways, you can leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press the back button, whatever you want. I really, and truly appreciate the first two, but since it's so bad, you can do the last two, and especially the last one. OTL"


End file.
